nur was vergessen!
by Betakuecken
Summary: Was soll ich dazu sagen? Es ist ein Oneshot, der keine Handlung besitzt und nur auf das eine rausläuft... g Alles klar?


**...nur was vergessen?**

Das Quidditchspiel war vorbei und die Gryffindors, genauso wie die Slytherins, machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Natürlich hatten die Löwen gewonnen, aber das war für ihren Sucher total nebensächlich. Ihn interessierte momentan etwas, oder besser, jemand anderes.

Die Schlangen waren sauer voraus gestapft und würdigten die jubelnden Gryffindors nicht eines Blickes.

Lediglich ein blonder Haarschopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung und suchte seine Augen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, reichte ein Blick, damit klar war, was er wollte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, entschuldigte sich Harry bei seinen Freunden mit der Ausrede, etwas vergessen zu haben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er gerade noch wahr, dass auch ein bestimmter Slytherin zurück zu den Umkleiden lief.

Harry erreichte durch seinen Vorsprung als erster ihr Ziel und riss sich, kaum dass er die Räumlichkeiten betreten hatte, die Kleider runter.

Allerdings kam er nicht weiter als bis zum Hemd, denn er wurde wild geküsst.

Draco war auch endlich angekommen und hatte sofort die Lippen seines Freundes in Beschlag genommen, seine Hände hingegen öffneten genervt die Hose.

Der andere blieb nicht untätig, denn der Umhang und auch das Hemd, war mehr, als störend.

So hielt er sich nicht lange an den Knöpfen auf, sondern riss an dem Stoff, nach dem er den Umhang in die Ecke geschleudert hatte.

Harry hatte seine Hose mittlerweile verloren – wer brauchte Boxershorts? -, was aber in der nächsten Minute ausgeglichen wurde. Der Blonde bettelte um Einlass und versenkte dann seine Zunge in der heißen Mundhöhle, als er die Erlaubnis bekam.

Ein wildes Duell entbrannte, bei dem sie ständig nach Luft ringen mussten. Denn keiner wollte verlieren!

Ihre nackten Körper rieben sich aneinander und die Hände wanderten über die Haut des jeweils anderen.

„Harry!", stöhnte Draco, als der endlich sein Glied berührte. Blonde Strähnen flogen in den Nacken, als er den Kopf zurück warf, so freie Bahn für die heißen Lippen des anderen bot. Die feuchte Zunge, die leckend über seine brennende Haut fuhr und die Zähne, die sich immer wieder an ihm zu Schaffen machten.

Nun begann sich die Hand zu bewegen und Draco stöhnte laut und ungeniert in den Raum, erregte damit Harry nur noch mehr.

Immer schneller pumpte er an Dracos Schwanz und der kam ihm mit hastigen und gierigen Bewegungen entgegen.

Ihre Münder suchten und fanden sich in einem weiteren, hungrigen Kuss, der ihnen den Atem raubte und den lustdurchtränkten Schrei Dracos Orgasmus´ dämpfte.

Es blieb aber dem Blonden nicht viel Zeit sich auszuruhen, denn schon wurde er gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt und mit Küssen übersäht, ihre Körper rieben sich wieder aneinander und die Arme des Blonden legten sich um den Hals des Freundes. Fordernder als zuvor, kam er ihm entgegen und bettelte nach mehr.

„Harry?"

„Hm?", meinte der zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Fick mich!"

Nur zu gerne erfüllte der Dunkelhaarige diesen Wunsch. Schnell dirigierte er den anderen zu den Bänken und fegte die dort liegenden Gegenstände runter, ließ sich Draco hinknien und auf der Bank abstützen.

Harry beugte sich über den verschwitzten Körper vor sich, fasste um ihn herum und legte seine Hand an die wieder erwachte Bereitschaft seines Freundes.

Die ersten Tropfen waren schon zu fühlen und das pochende Blut in seiner Erregung stachelten ihn nur noch mehr an.

„Mach!", flehte der Blonde wieder mit erregter Stimme, welche einem Flüstern gleichkam.

Die andere Hand wanderte nun zu Dracos Hintern, wo sie eine Pobacke zur Seite zog und dann seinen eigene, schmerzhafte Erregung positionierte. Aber dem Unteren ging das nicht schnell genug, so kam er mit seinem Becken entgegen und die Spitze Harrys Schwanzes versank in ihm. Ein begieriges und flehendes Stöhnen entkam dem Blonden, als er das fühlte und mit einem Stoss war der Schwarzhaarige dann in ihm verschwunden. Draco schrie vor Geilheit auf, begann sich augenblicklich wild zu bewegen und Harry stand ihm da in nichts nach.

Schnell bewegte sich des Gryffindors Hand, die sich wieder um die Erregung des anderen gelegt hatte.

Draco lag mittlerweile mehr auf der Bank, als das er kniete und beide stöhnten und schrieen sie, während immer wieder Wellen der Extase sie überrollten und schließlich zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt führten. Hart spritzte Draco in die Hand des anderen, während dieser sich in seinem Körper ergoss.

Minutenlang blieben sie erschöpft in dieser Stellung, bevor sich Harry aus seinem Freund zurück zog und der andere ihn küsste.

Es begann von Neuem. Sie küssten sich wild und heiß, markierten den Körper des jeweils anderen als den ihren und berührten sich.

Schnell hatte Draco Harry auf die Beine gezogen, ihn an die Wand gestellt und ein Bein auf die Bank, bevor er auf die Knie ging und erbarmungslos der Länge nach über den harten Schaft leckte.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf und vergrub seine Hände in der blonden Seide.

Drückte den Kopf des anderen in seinen Schoß, wollte mehr. Was er auch bekam, denn ein sehr talentierter Mund – in allen Lebenslagen, wie er hier bewies – umfing ihn. Eine noch talentiertere Zunge umspielte seine Erregung und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Dray!", schrie er mit bettelndem Unterton.

Die Linke hielt den Dunkelhaarigen aufrecht, während die rechte Hand begann die Hoden zu massieren.

Harry biss sich in die Hand und stöhnte und keuchte unter dieser Behandlung. Fordernd schoss seine Hüfte immer wieder nach vorne.

Doch alles Betteln und Flehen brachte nichts, denn Draco ließ von ihm ab.

Er richtete sich auf und küsste wieder verlangend die Lippen seines Freundes, die nach Kirschen schmeckten, nicht nach Vanille, wie seine eigenen.

Dann legte er den linken Arm um ihn und stieg über die Bank hinweg. Hinter seinem Freund blieb er und strich mit der Hand über die Brust, spielte mit den Brustwarzen und verabschiedete den Verstand des anderen damit.

Harrys steil aufgerichtetes Glied ignorierte er gekonnt, wanderte mit der Rechten zu seinem eigenen Schwanz und brachte ihn zum Eingang des anderen.

Mit einem Kuss auf den Nacken versenkte er sich rasch und ging gleich in einen leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus über.

Harry schrie vor Lust und kam dem Blonden heftig entgegen, schmiss seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen.

Nur am Rande nahmen sie wahr, dass sich schon seit einiger Zeit Mitglieder ihrer Häuser versammelt hatten und ihnen zusahen. Sprachlos beobachteten sie, wie sich ihre Freunde miteinander amüsierten´, obwohl sie doch Erzfeinde waren.

Doch weder Harry, noch Draco, ließen sich stören und so bewegten sie sich immer schneller und leidenschaftlicher gegeneinander und schrieen, keuchten und stöhnten.

Bis Draco sie beide mit einem letzten, harten und tiefen Stoß über die Klippe brachte, so, dass Harry vor aller Augen abspritzte und der Blonde in ihm.

Sie verweilten einen Moment so, bis sie die anderen bewusst wahr nahmen und mit Handtüchern in den Duschen verschwanden.

Hermine und Pansy stand nebeneinander und meinten gleichzeitig leise:

„Er hatte doch nur was vergessen!"

So, das war's schon! Nicht lang, ich weiß. Aber ich wollte das unbedingt schreiben, wo sie von den anderen beim Sex beobachtet werden..

Würde mich über Kommis freuen!

Bye, Mitani


End file.
